Work it out
by A.N.D
Summary: Sometimes you can find friends in the strangest places. And it was called Total Drama Island.


**Okay well this is my story and we all known the characters are owned by Teletoon so let us clear that up. It's been a while since I wrote anything and anything I am writing on becomes displaced or put on hiatus. But I managed to finish this one which was surprise. Might be one shot, might have second chapter. I'll see where it goes.**

**  
"Work it out"**

"61"

Eva grunted with a smirk, satisfied she had broken her record of 60 pull ups. But 61 was not good enough. Not for her.

"62"

Eva arms were burning. Each time it became harder to pull herself up.

"63"

She was not going to stop. Not until she hit 70.

"64"

Her palms were sweaty but she still held on

"65"

She was halfway there. She took a breath.

"66"

Her arms burned; she was focused.

"67!

"I got this!" She said to herself

"68"

She was slipping.

"69, C-C'mon!"

Then she fell.

Into a pair of strong arms,"70?"

Eva slapped herself on the forehead. "I almost had it! I almost had it, DJ!" The Jamaican boy set the sour girl down who continued to scorn herself. "DJ, I almost did it! I hate failing!"

DJ just smiled and nodded, "I know, I know, girl. Now let another person get a crack at that bar." Eva frowned, "Go ahead." Eva fell on her rear. Those pull-ups had taken a toll on her. It was addictive though. The soreness meant she was getting stronger, better. She wiped her face with a towel and let out a heavy breath. "Alright, big boy let's see what you got."

DJ smiled, "Oh, I'll show you what I got and I got a lot." DJ rubbed his palms together; removed his shirt and unbeknown to him Eva smiled slightly. DJ threw the shirt aside and jumped on to the pull up bar. He began his set. Eva wiped her smile away so he would notice it. She could not believe that not only did she find a workout buddy-but a friend as well. She even doubted DJ saw it coming. After the whole Total Drama Island competition she thought she would never want anything to do with anybody on that island. Everyone was afraid of her and her temper. DJ though, wasn't. Which was weird everyone else would be. She began to count how much they were alike. They both loved sports, to work out, and respected their mothers. The only difference was their personalities. She was aggressive while DJ was passive. It just seemed to fit when they became friends. They complemented each other. They don't know how it happened. Maybe it was on Owen's party boat or that they go to the same gym, but it just happened. Now here they were at her house working out in her gym room-or her basement. Eva felt her bicep and she looked at DJ as he continued to do his pull ups.

DJ was strong and she compared herself to him. He was strong, bright, easy going and was the only person who did not think of spending the money on himself. He was the only on that island that did not have a selfish act. Everyone else wanted the money or had nothing better to do. She realized a pit grow in her stomach. She knew what it was. She was jealous of him.

"Hey-DJ!"

"106, yeah?"

Eva curled her legs in, "Did you ever regret not winning the competition?"

"114, to be honest I did a little? I mean my mom would have loved to go back to Jamaica. But hey, that's how the cookie crumbles."

"If I was you I'd crumble Chris face into dust," she pounded her fist into her palm. DJ hopped down from the bar, "120!Whew, mind passing me a towel?" Eva tossed him a fresh powder blue one. DJ wiped his forehead, "Nothing like a work out right Eva?"

She nodded and fell backwards on her back. DJ lied down next to her and they both stared at Eva's ceiling. Eva felt her bicep again and DJ tilted his head, "You have a great body so you got to stop doing that. You're buff enough." Eva grimaced, "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious." DJ sat up. "If it wasn't for that temper you'd have a boyfriend by now." Eva punched the side of his arm, "shut up!" DJ laughed, "It's true." Eva shoved him. DJ laughed again as he pushed her back, "watch that temper." Eva got to her feet and tackled the boy and they rolled around the basement floor. Eva caught him in a headlock, "Now take it back!"

DJ gripped on her wrists, "Okay! Okay!" Eva released her grip allowing DJ to catch his breath. She crossed her arms, "Why do you say crap like that?"

"Because you're always grumpy. I just wanted to cheer you up."

"Well shove it, okay. I don't need some boy to tell me I'm pretty." The two were silent for a couple of seconds. DJ put his hand on her shoulder but Eva shoved it off, "It's not the boys, it's the girls that bother you so much isn't it?"

Eva didn't reply, just turned away.

"You think that you're not feminine enough when compared to other girls, right?"

Eva gritted her teeth, "DJ! Just shut it already! Jeez!" Eva stood up and walked towards the opposite side of the room where the bench press was at. She sat down, "Spot me."

DJ walked over to the bench and shifted the weights unto the bar. She started her set, "You need to stop being so nice."

"And you need to just chill and take a compliment."

Eva scoffed, "And what about you Mr. Doormat?"

"Well at least I'm not some hot head that's afraid of asking for help because they think showing any other emotion is a sign of weakness!"

Eva could feel her blood boil, that was the last straw. The girl erupted in energy and pushed the bar off of her. DJ jumped back in shock as the girl sat up and stood toe to toe at him. She looked him in the eye and DJ saw nothing but rage in those brown eyes. She clutched at the towel around his neck and pulled back her arm, her fists curled. DJ whimpered for he was going to experience a whole lot of pain now. She threw the punch and he flinched but felt nothing but a brush against his cheek.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw Eva slowly step down from the tip of her toes. DJ was confused, "W-what was that."

Eva smiled coyly, "Proof that I'm not afraid to show my soft side once in a while."

DJ laughed as he slapped his knee, "Whew for a second I thought you were gon-,"

POW

DJ doubled over from the punch Eva delivered to his gut, "Ow!"

Eva crossed her arms, "Once you're done help meet me upstairs for a power bar break." Eva walked up the stairs leaving a lingering DJ close behind. She took a step backwards, "And DJ?"

He looked up the stairs, "Yeah?" he groaned.

She smiled, "Thanks."

**Well that's about it for now. Don't know if I'll make this into another chapter or not but we'll see. Well I should go work on other stories now. Some of you guys know what I'm talking about. **


End file.
